fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Shenanigans/@comment-16075172-20150610151319
So, since I don't know if this is stated anywhere, but here is information on Shenny's Vestiba life. (Hooray, lots of typing on my tablet) Schounmund was reincarnated the moment he passed, late into the night of Chanukwanzaa. Taking the slate of a blank soul, a Vestiban mother gave birth to a boy. She named the boy something to her own liking, but, later in life, her child would refuse to go by the name she had chosen for him. In this new body, despite being young, Schounmund's thoughts were clear. Perhaps even more clear than they had been in his previous life. His hatred and scorn for Ludus and the Dark Matters remained, and developed him along the way. The mother was very concerned for her child. To her, unknowing of Schounmund at all, her son was suffering of mental illness. He would make outbursts when she called his name, he almost never interacted with others, he would turn violent at a moment's notice, and he was always muttering about crazy things, which she could not come to understand or believe. She began to realize that her son regarded himself as an individual different from who she regarded him as; to her, he was his son, but to him, she was a stranger. As he developed, her son began to reach a more focused and mature state than he had ever done in his previous life. His ambition became more thought out and complex than it ever was before. He even started to develop a shame for the foolish actions of his past life. Because of this, he swore off the names he had taken before. He swore off the names given to him by any parent he was born to. Instead, he chose his own name. Like a superhero or a supervillain. He chose a name befitting of who he now was-- Shenanigans, the World of Reversal. (Oumeth tongue "shenan" which translates to "reverse" (opposite, inversion), and "igans" which translates to "world" (planet, body, plane)) He also took note of his name consisting of the word "enani", similar to the Oumeth figure "Aneny", who, from Oumeth legend, was a murderer and thief who disguised himself as a street performing clown by day. This legend was also accredited in daily life as a "grim reaper"-like figure. He decided that, because of this, part of who be was would reference this, as to bring the fear and reminder of the legend, which he would also want to inflict to others. The hat he wears was excavated from a prisoner belongings storage on Vestiba, from where Aneny was apparently held and executed for his crimes long ago. As the hat was very old, part of it was torn. However, Shenny proudly donned it nonetheless. His mask was a common household item in the past, and is now considered an antique. It was a ceremonial mask worn by Oumeths during solar eclipses, which they used both to be able to look at the sky during these, and to "ward off the stars darkness", something that had become a religious belief of many Oumeths. They believed that their sun was being blocked out by an angry god, and that, if they wore the masks, they would be able to scare off this god for a long time. The shape of the mask is made to represent the sun being in front of a body blocking out its light, symbolized by the yellow, circular mask being in front of the rest of ones face. Shenanigans wore the mask, which had been owned by his birth mother, in his own attempt to bring a similar fear to any one that would look at him. Some time after becoming and adult, Shenanigans developed a wish to rule all those around him. He saw them all as ignorant, inferior, and below him in every way. He knew he should not be below them. With his great power, he overthrew the currently established Vestiban government and began to rule the planet by himself, as a dictator of his people. In his ruler state, he began making plans to wage a war on Ludus, to totally destroy it, in order to get his revenge. A while before he could effectively move his plan into action, however, Vestiban astrologers picked up information of the Zeronius Dark Star, hovering over Binaricka, out of sight of the planet Ludus. Shenanigans, intrigued as he was, met up with the person behind this, Kuipter, looking for answers. Kuipter explained his purpose to him- He wanted to conquer Ludus, and to get revenge on his brothers. This was something that Shenanigans could get behind completely. Shenanigans offered to work as an agent for Kuipter, and, being both very powerful and the technical owner of a planet with plenty of weapons and resource for Kuipter to utelize, he was completely accepted. (For note, anyone whos name was not mentioned does not have an official one yet. Though it's not really that important, it would be great if I could get some suggestions for the name of Shenny's mother, as well as what she originally named her child.)